A patellar clamp and reamer are used during a total knee arthroplasty procedure to prepare the posterior surface of a patellar bone to accept a prosthetic implant.
Typically, a surgeon will select to install a patellar prosthesis either by utilizing a resurfacing technique wherein the prosthetic patella will be positioned on the prepared surface of the patella or by an insetting technique wherein the prosthetic patella will be recessed or inset into the prepared surface of the patella. Accordingly, two varieties of guides could be available for connection to the patellar clamp and could be interchangeably connectable to the clamp. The interchangeable guides permit a surgeon to use the patellar clamp during either a total patellar bone resurfacing procedure or a patella insetting procedure.
In either a total resurfacing procedure or a patella insetting procedure, it is important that a sufficient amount of bone stock remain after resection to accept the fixation pegs of the patellar prosthesis and maintain the integrity of the remaining patellar bone.
Prior art devices for aiding the surgeon in performing patella resections are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, Peterson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,862, teaches a method and instruments for the installation of a patella button prosthesis which involves performing a patella resection.
In particular, Peterson describes a saw guide which comprises a pliers-like instrument having a pair of mutually pivotable jaw members. The jaw members are designed so as to enable them to surround the outer periphery of the patella with each jaw member having a respective handle, integrally formed therewith, which handles may be pivoted so as to pivot the jaw members to and from engagement with the patella periphery. At the ends of the handles, a locking device is provided which enables the locking of the jaw members about the patella periphery. The Peterson device requires that a flat saw blade be guided over the face of the jaw members after the patella has been set to the correct depth between the members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,365 relates to a patella osteotomy guide in which the jaw members include a slot for guiding the flat saw blade and an arm for setting the saw blade depth in the patella.
Milling instruments are known in the preparation of the femur for a prosthetic implant. One such milling system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,104 in which the area between the condyles of a femur is shaped. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,695 shows the use of a milling instrument to prepare the condylar area of a femur prior to receiving an implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,177 relates to a patella milling instrument having a clamp which contacts the underside of the patella. A similar clamping tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,482.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,955 relates to a reaming system designed to cut a conical bore in a patella surface while the patella is being held in a patella clamp similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,482.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,884, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, relates to a patella clamp which includes indicia of both the amount of bone resected and the amount of bone remaining. The resection depth is set via a stop collar on a toothed extension. Corvelli et al. does not provide any method of setting the depth of the patella milling based on the amount of bone remaining. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,793 is similar in that a gage is provided to set the amount of bone to be removed.